star_wars_rebels_season_16fandomcom-20200213-history
Star wars rebels season 1-6 Wiki
*Disney Channel |first aired=*August 11, 2014 *October 3, 2014 *October 13, 2014 |last aired=March 2, 2015 |creators=*Simon KinbergStar Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion *Dave Filoni *Carrie Beck |writers=*Henry Gilroy *Kevin Hopps *Simon Kinberg *Charles Murray *Greg Weisman |directors=*Dave Filoni *Steven G. Lee *Steward Lee *Justin Ridge |executive producers=*Dave Filoni *Simon Kinberg *Greg Weisman |starring=*Taylor Gray *Freddie Prinze Jr. *Vanessa Marshall *Tiya Sircar *Steve Blum *David Oyelowo *Jason Isaacs |era= |timeline=5 BBY-4 BBY |preceded by= |followed by=Season Two}} The first season of the animated television series Star Wars Rebels premiered on October 3, 2014 on the Disney Channel, beginning with the one-hour television movie Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion. The full series began on Disney XD with the premiere of the episode "Droids in Distress" on October 13, and it ended with "Fire Across the Galaxy" on March 2, 2015. The season is executive produced by Dave Filoni, Simon Kinberg, and Greg Weisman. The first season, set five years before [[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]], follows the crew of the starship Ghost in the early days of the fight against the Galactic Empire. The crew attracts the attention of Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau, who wants to eliminate them as a threat before they can spark a wider rebellion; and the Grand Inquisitor, a dark sider who is tasked with killing any Jedi who survived Order 66—including Kanan Jarrus and his new apprentice, Ezra Bridger. The crew of the Ghost will eventually help form the Rebel Alliance. Production The first episode of the series was scripted and had begun the animation process by December 2013. By January 2014, Season One's scripts had been halfway completed, with voice recording finished for five episodes and other episodes in various stages of production. On January 17, animation supervisor Keith Kellogg announced that the first episode had been fully animated. On May 9, 2014, Simon Kinberg confirmed that season one would contain 16 episodes (released as four shorts, a movie, and 13 episodes), and that he had personally written the first two episodes (which were later rebranded as a movie) as well as the season finale. Shorts TV movie Episodes Media File:StarWarsRebelsCompleteSeasonOne-Bluray.jpg|Blu-ray cover Bibliography * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references }} |format=Animated |num episodes=22 |runtime= |network=Disney XD |first aired=*June 20, 2015 *October 14, 2015 |last aired=March 30, 2016 |creators=*Dave Filoni *Simon Kinberg *Carrie Beck |writers=*Dave Filoni *Henry Gilroy *Kevin Hopps *Simon Kinberg *Steven Melching *Matt Michnovetz *Bill Wolkoff |directors=*Dave Filoni *Bosco Ng *Sergio Paez *Brad Rau *Saul Ruiz *Mel Zwyer |executive producers=*Dave Filoni *Simon Kinberg *Henry Gilroy |starring=*Freddie Prinze Jr. *Vanessa Marshall *Steve Blum *Tiya Sircar *Taylor Gray *Ashley Eckstein *Dee Bradley Baker *David Oyelowo *Sarah Michelle Gellar |era= |timeline=4 BBY-3 BBY |preceded by=Season One |followed by=Season Three}} Star Wars Rebels'' Season Two''' is the second season of the animated television series Star Wars Rebels. The season premiered with a one-hour television movie,'' The Siege of Lothal, on June 20, 2015. Regular episodes premiered on October 14, 2015 with the airing of "The Lost Commanders." Production The production on the second season of the animated television series ''Star Wars Rebels was officially confirmed on October 2, 2014, one day before the release of the series premiere movie, Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion. Season One executive producers and series creators Dave Filoni and Simon Kinberg continued their creative roles during the second season, while executive producer Greg Weisman left the series after the completion of the first. Series supervising writer Henry Gilroy took his place as co-executive producer. Freddie Prinze Jr., who voices Kanan Jarrus on the show, revealed that the cast had recorded "nearly twice as many episodes" as the first season, with the official season having 20 episodes, and one television movie. Release On December 11, 2014, it was announced that the premiere episode of season two would debut at Celebration Anaheim from April 16-19 2015. The premiere was be followed by an encore screening of season one's last two episodes; as well as a panel featuring Filoni, Prinze Jr., Vanessa Marshall (Hera Syndulla), Tiya Sircar (Sabine Wren), Steve Blum (Garazeb Orrelios), and Taylor Gray (Ezra Bridger). The panel also featured an extended look at more content from the second season. After the panel at Celebration Anaheim, it was confirmed that the season would premiere with a one-hour movie in the summer, with episodes airing on Disney XD in the fall. On April 30, 2015, the exact premiere date of the movie, Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal, was revealed to be June 20, 2015. On August 28, 2015, it was announced that the episodic premiere would be on October 14, 2015. By the end of October 2015, major development of the season had been completed, with only minor tweaking still in place thereafter. TV movie Episodes Media File:Star Wars Rebels Season Two.jpg|Season poster File:SiegeOfLothalPoster.png|Season poster File:Star-wars-rebels-s2-bluray-homeent-box.jpg|Blu-ray release Bibliography * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes and references }} |format= |num episodes=22 |runtime= |network=Disney XD Disney Channel |first aired=*September 24, 2016 (film premiere) *October 1, 2016 (episodic premiere) |last aired=March 25, 2017 |creators=*Dave Filoni *Simon Kinberg *Carrie Beck |writers= *Nicole Dubuc *Dave Filoni *Brent Friedman *Henry Gilroy *Steven Melching *Matt Michnovetz *Gary Whitta *Christopher Yost |directors=*Steward Lee *Bosco Ng *Justin Ridge *Saul Ruiz *Mel Zwyer |executive producers= *Dave Filoni *Simon Kinberg *Henry Gilroy |starring= |era= |timeline=2 BBY |preceded by=Season Two |followed by=Season Four }} Star Wars Rebels Season Three is the third season of the animated television series Star Wars Rebels. The season premiered with a one-hour television movie, Steps Into Shadow, on September 24, 2016. Regular episodes premiered on October 1, 2016 with the airing of "The Holocrons of Fate." For this season, Dave Filoni stepped down as supervising director, replaced by Justin Ridge. Official description Having established a secret base on Atollon, the ''Ghost crew, now led by a more powerful Ezra, strengthens the rebel fleet by acquiring new resources and recruits eager to stand against the Empire. However, the Imperial efforts to eliminate the rebellion are now being led by the coldly analytical Grand Admiral Thrawn, whose strategic, tactical and cultural insights make him a threat unlike any they have faced before. In season three, Ezra and Sabine take on new roles and challenges as the rebels prepare for their biggest mission yet—a direct assault on the Empire.Disney XD press release TV movie Episodes Media File:Star-wars-rebels-season-3-blu-ray-1.jpg|Blu-ray cover Bibliography * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Insider'' 168 * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes and references }} ''Jenkins S115 SII'''' has permission to add to and alter the content of this article, per this thread.'' Star Wars Rebels ''Season Four '''is the upcoming fourth season of the animated television series ''Star Wars Rebels. The season premiered with the one-hour special episode, "Narudar," on September 23, 2017. On August 18th, writer Anakin Nakamura—known as the design director for Star Wars: Darth Eclipse—joined the writer's team after being contacted by series creator Dave Filoni. Five weeks before the series premiered, Dave Filoni said that he agreed with Nakamura and confirmed that Season Four would have two perspectives, the Spectres and Annabelle Nakamura. Following this news, story arc designations were being put into place to help the team with keeping track of the season's timeline. Official description With the Rebellion now fully organized and supplied with starships and soldiers, the Empire calls upon one of their top naval officers to suppress the freedom fighters once and for all. Meanwhile Ezra—a Jedi Padawan—faces a challenge that would determine his allegiance to either the Light or the Dark, and the bonds he holds with the ''Ghost'' crew are tested through a series of obstacles of both light and dark side origins. Episodes ''Jenkins S115 SII'''' has permission to add to and alter the content of this article, per this thread.'' ---- This is not canon, despite the article being written as if it is. All future edits made by a different user other than myself, Anakin Nakamura, will be reverted as this article is always monitored. Any questions you may have, please leave me a message. ---- ''Star Wars Rebels Season Five' is the up-coming fifth season of the animated television series Star Wars Rebels. The season will premiere on October 6, 2018 on Disney Channel and will continue on until December 22, 2018 where it would end. The season, unlike the last four, will only air twelve episodes and brings back Annabelle Nakamura from Season Four. Star Wars Rebels: New Hopes is scheduled for release sometime in early 2019 and will be written, directed, and produced by Anakin Nakamura as confirmed by Dave Filoni. Official description Episodes 1 '''''Star Wars Rebels: New Hopes, known by fans as Star Wars Rebels'' Season Six', is an up-coming series of eight episodes of the animated television series ''Star Wars Rebels. It is confirmed that it would be directed, written, and produced by Anakin Nakamura and will premiere sometime in early 2019. The season will be set during the events of [[starwars:Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars:'' Episode IV A New Hope]] and will conclude at the destruction of the Death Star. Each of the seven episodes will focus on one member of the Spectres while the eighth focuses on Annabelle Nakamura. Development After Rebels Season Five ended, Dave Filoni said that it would be best to finally put the series to rest after a long time while writer Anakin Nakamura protested, saying that Rebels deserved a respectful farewell which resulted in the creation of New Hopes. Anakin Nakamura has been given the responsibilities as supervising director and head writer of the project. The three creators, Dave, Simon and Carrie will all serve as executive producers of New Hopes. Anakin Nakamura then went on to get Gary Whitta and Christopher Yost to assist him in writing the last Rebels project. Episodes 1 End game part 1 of 9 Episodes 2 End game part 2 of 9 Episodes 3 End game parr 3 of 9 Episodes 4 End game part 4 of 9 Episodes 5 End game part 5 of 9 Episodes 6 End game part 6 of 9 Episodes 7 End game part 7 of 9 Episodes 8 End game part 8 of 9 Episodes 9 End game part 9 of 9 Episodes 10 The end part 1 of 12 Episodes 11 The end part 2 of 12 Episodes 12 The end part 3 of 12 Episodes 13 The end part 4 of 12 Episodes 14 The end part 5 of 12 Episodes 15 The end part 6 of 12 Episodes 16 The end part 7 of 12 Episodes 17 The end part 8 of 12 Episodes 18 The end part 9 of 12 Episodes 19 The end part 10 of 12 Episodes 20 The end part 11 of 12 Episodes 21 The end part 12 of 12 Episodes 22 Happy ending '''''Star Wars Rebels: New Hopes, known by fans as Star Wars Rebels Season Six, is an up-coming series of eight episodes of the animated television series Star Wars Rebels. It is confirmed that it would be directed, written, and produced by Anakin Nakamura and will premiere sometime in early 2019. The season will be set during the events of [[starwars:Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars:'' Episode IV A New Hope]] and will conclude at the destruction of the Death Star. Each of the seven episodes will focus on one member of the Spectres while the eighth focuses on Annabelle Nakamura. Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Browse